I am Alice
by ngfsafadfgadsfdas
Summary: What if Alice, in human life, was different from the Alice in vampire life? What if Jasper never came? What if Alice remained human? My version of Alice's past; enjoy!


Sometimes, I look back on my life. Not very fondly, you could say.

No, I don't mean my vampire life. I mean my human life. It's all really foggy and messed up to me. Not really. I just don't like to reflect back on it. Personally, I prefer being a vampire. Way better than being a human. Not so vulnerable.

So maybe I could start when I was born. I was born Mary Alice Brandon, though I was mostly known as plain Alice. It was 1901. I don't remember anything about that year; all I know is that I was a beautiful little baby.

My mother and father loved me to death. Pretty ironic when I say that. Because it's true, literally. But that's for later.

I guess you could say my life changed when I was five. It was a rainy day that day. In fact, that was an understatement. It was pouring.

"Alice, darling, don't go out," Mother gently restrained me when I opened the door. Let me say: I was always fascinated by the rain. Where did it come from? Was the sky upset, and crying? Was thunder caused by anger? The questions rolled by endlessly.

"But I _want _to go out!" I moaned. "Please, Mummy!" She shook her head.

"Why don't we read a story?" she suggested. That took my mind off the rain a little. We went back to my room and Mother opened my favourite book and began to read to me in a loud, clear voice.

I would never know what triggered what happened next. Was it because the book was talking about a tornado? I would never know. All I know is that one minute I was listening to Mother, and next, I could see it so vividly: a twisting, rampaging tornado heading towards our town in Texas. I could see every leaf, every branch, every house and human that got caught up in its fury. It was coming. Now.

"Alice? Alice?" I blinked and found myself staring into the worried face of my mother. She relaxed slightly when I stared at her but she still looked worried.

"Alice, are you alright, sweetie?" she asked, stroking my cheek. "Your face just went blank then. Are you tired?" I didn't respond; the shock of what had happened had yet to settle.

"Mu-Mummy!" I burst into tears. Alarmed, Mother wrapped me into her arms.

"What is it, Alice?" she murmured into my hair. I didn't reply. I just sobbed my heart away, until sleep took me and I fell into darkness.

--

"She should be fine," The voice cut through the darkness. "Maybe she's just scared of the rain. She's fine, Mrs. Brandon, really."

"Alright. Thank you, Doctor," My Mother thanked the doctor, and then I heard him packing things away. His footsteps then disappeared. It was then that I dared open my eyes.

"Alice! Oh, Alice!" Mother smiled at me tearfully. "You're fine! I'm so glad." I was on my bed in my room, and Mother was sitting beside me, holding my hand.

"Mummy," I whispered. She cradled me in her arms, singing a lullaby.

"Do you remember what happened, sweetie?" she asked me. "Your face was so blank…I thought…" She trailed off. I suddenly remembered my 'vision'. I looked out the window frantically.

"Mummy!" I clutched at her shirt. "Mummy! Tornado is coming! A tornado is coming!" Mother stared at me for a moment, then her face relaxed into a smile.

"You're scared right, Alice?" she murmured. "It's fine. It's fine. A tornado isn't coming." I shook my head.

"No, Mummy! I saw it! A tornado!" She stared at me, puzzled.

"Saw it?" she repeated blankly. I nodded quickly.

"Yes! A biiiiig one!" I spread my arms to emphasise the size. "Very big!" Mother laughed.

"It was a dream," she whispered. "Sleep now. You must be tired." Before I could respond, I heard footsteps.

"Anne!" It was Father, back from work. "Alice! How's my darling baby? I heard you fell sick." He kissed my forehead and smiled at me fondly.

"Yes, but she's fine now," Mother informed him. Father ruffled my hair with a grin.

"That's good," he stretched, then walked off towards his study. "I need to write some reports now." And he disappeared.

"Sleep tight, baby," whispered Mother, kissing me, then walking off too. I drifted off to sleep, not knowing the danger that was approaching, fast.

How I would regret it.

That night, the rain pounded, harder than ever, on our town. Texas was being pummeled. I tossed and turned in my sleep, unable to chase the nightmare of the tornado in my vision away.

"Mummy," I murmured, frowning. I was scared. Very scared. And convinced that my vision would come true.

And it did. Around about one in the morning, there was a low rumble. It came from the sky, I could hear that. I opened my eyes and stared out the window in fear that froze me.

And then came the visible terror. The whirling mass of wind, catching everyone and everything and trapping them in its grasp. I screamed. That sent Mother and Father running, and together, we watched in terrified silence as the distant speck slowly became bigger.

Then a knock. Together, we went to open it, and there stood a policeman, visibly trembling, though he tried to hide it.

"Out please," he said. "There's a t-tornado, ma'am…sir…out please…" He seemed on the verge of tears. Father nodded and walked backwards into the house.

"I need to get my things, Sergeant…" he began, but the policeman cut him off with a shrill voice.

"No! Sir, we have no time! You must hurry if you value your life!" the policeman said, wringing his hands. "Please!" Mother looked at Father, who nodded.

"Come on," he muttered. Mother picked me up and hurried out the door with the policeman and Father.

"Where to?" murmured Mother.

"The camp in the forest," the policeman pointed up to the forest next to our town. "Hurry! You're one of the last people, I think." He looked around then walked up the hill towards the forest. Mother and Father followed.

By now the tornado had reached the first few houses of our town. I stared, wide-eyed, at its massive whirling wind, wreaking havoc on everything in its path. Houses flew into the air, with crashes and bangs, and I heard faint yells.

"Didn't he manage to get everyone?" the policeman stared back as we paused on the hill. "Oh my God. He didn't make it." He glanced up at us. "Run!" We pelted up the hills, but Mother was lagging behind because of me. The tornado was nearly upon us. We wouldn't make it.

Mother suddenly dumped me in the policeman's arms. "RUN!" she screamed at him. He was frozen for a second in mid-stride, and then he ran towards the safety of the trees, me in his arms.

"MUMMY! DADDY!" I cried. They stood there, looking at us. Mother cupped her hands round her mouth and called out "I love you, Alice." Before I could respond, we were in the forest, and the tornado had passed us.

I continued crying for my parents long after the sounds of the tornado had disappeared, and the policeman was carrying me deeper into the forest, towards the camp where everyone was.

I had no other relatives, apart from my aunt, who I learned had died in that terrible tornado. I was led to a tent for orphans, and given some food to eat. After that I was so tired, I leaned back on the makeshift bed the policeman had given to me. I closed my eyes, and tried to forget the image of the tornado tearing my parents away from me in that one second…

--

I must have changed after that. Changed, physically, emotionally. That premonition, if that was what I could call it, frightened me to death. I was scared of every dream I had, and expected it, or part of it, to come true.

After the tornado was gone, the policeman walked around giving orders. Slowly the camp was packed up, and then everyone began the long walk back to our town, if you could call it that. It was really just a bunch of wood and planks and nothing much.

So we began to slowly rebuild our town. Many lives were lost, including the two policemen who had failed to reach the residents appointed to them for safe escorting. There were many tears for the next few weeks, but finally, our town was rebuilt. An orphanage was added too, where eleven children including me went.

I grew up hating Texas.

* * *

**Yeaahhh my first chap  
**

**Hope you enjoyed it! More coming soon!  
**


End file.
